After all this time
by Zietraum
Summary: It's been 8 years since Bruce and the Joker last saw each other. How will things go when they meet again after all this time? EVENTUAL SLASH BRUCE/JOKER - SET IN TDKR
1. It's been 8 years now

After all this time

Hello everyone. Thanks for clicking on this story. Just a few words before we get stuck in. This is my first proper fic, and one of the only times I have actually gathered enough enthusiasm to complete a chapter. I know it's short but the next one will be longer. Hopefully.

This is set at the beginning of TDKR. Before Bane and his muscles come and make Gotham their bitch. This fic will get some hot and steamy action once it's into the swing of things, because quite frankly there isn't enough Bruce/Joker smut on the internet already.

Also this isn't going to be some sugary fic where The Joker is all girly and not very insane. I am writing the Joker as he is supposed to be.

Inspiration: watch?v=yqQ10cpYoyg&feature=related

_It's been 8 years since Bruce and the Joker last saw each other. How will things go when they meet again after all this time?_

8 Years ago

The Joker had become a somewhat lack-lustre version of himself over the years of being locked away in the highest security cell of Arkham Asylum. For the first few months of his incarceration he played it slow, taking his time forming an escape plan.

He thought after he was out again, everything would go back to normal, playing with The Batman as he normally did.

The Joker was captured and returned to Arkham at the time of the year when new staff was trained. Usually only the best of the best were allowed to see to the Joker. They were all the same, each one trying to silently creep in and go about their duties as quickly as possible.

The Joker either ignored them completely or deliberately scared the living shit out of them. This time around, the Joker had decided on intensely staring at the newcomer, making him feel uncomfortable.

The Jokers lips twitched slightly as the trainee tried to make light conversation. He half listened to him drabble on nervously about Gotham life outside of Arkham, not particularly caring. It was when the word 'Batman' was brought up that really caught the Jokers attention.

"I still can't believe he's gone, I guess now that the crime rate down he felt he had done his job..."

The Jokers jaw tightened at the Trainee's statement.

"What...Did you...Say...?" The Joker drawled out, still staring at the other. The man shifted uncomfortably and continued his speech.

"Batman retired... He's gone." He said slowly, weary of the Jokers reaction.

The Joker didn't have time to react to the announcement before he blacked out. When he came to, he found himself covered in blood and being wrestled by two male orderlies, attempting to stick a needle into his flesh.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the lifeless body of trainee, his throat ripped out and his face contorted in gruesome horror.

He felt the needle pierce his skin, numbness quickly overcome his body.

Everything went black again.

_8 years later - Bruce _

Bruce was still trying to forget his life as Batman. He had not been into the BatCave for several months now. He can't say he missed Batman; he was content for the time being. Although he had turned into somewhat of a recluse and Alfred always had to badger him into going to the odd fundraiser.

He was still kept in the loop at Arkham, keeping an ever watchful eye over the Joker. Being on the Arkham Asylum committee had its 'perks'. If he could even call them perks that is. Bruce still had the nagging voice inside of him to watch the Joker, just in case.

But the Joker had been docile for his entire stay at Arkham. Besides from the one incident at the beginning when he was told Batman had gone and a few episodes since then. But he was doing good. Well, as good as the Joker could ever be. He was still insane.

Bruce hobbled down the halls of Wayne Manor, leaning steadily on his walking stick, thinking about the following day. He had to inspect Arkham in the morning, as part of the committee, to see the conditions of the place. He couldn't say he was looking forward to it.

As he lay in bed that night, he couldn't shake a niggling feeling in his chest. Apprehension? Was he nervous about possibly seeing the Joker again after all these years? He wasn't Batman anymore, and with his leg, he couldn't take on the clown if something happened.

Bruce pushed the negative thoughts out of his mind and squeezed his eyes tightly to try and sleep. Soon, he feel into a light, restless sleep.


	2. Paying a Visit

Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and faves, I certainly didn't expect anyone to read this at all. Sorry about the much delayed update, I've been swamped with college and work, but I finally finished my beauty course, so now my only commitment is my part time job. So that means more updating. Woo!

I unexpectedly had to re-download Microsoft word, and for some reason I am stuck with a French version, so we'll see how that pans out. Also, I don't think this has spell check either, so please point out any horrendus mistakes. Like my spelling of horrendus, I don't really know how to spell that.

Probably no smut in this chapter, but seeing how I just have a very vague outline of the story in my head, and I fill in the blanks as I go along, you never know.

Love The Joker's voice? Watch this: watch?v=tsRbhBXPgKk

Anyway, on with the story. I realise now that I failed to write a disclamier in the last chapter, so I'mma take care of this baby right now. I do not own The Dark Knight or any it's characters.

_It's been 8 years since Bruce and the Joker last saw each other. How will things go when they meet again after all this time?_

8 years later – The Joker

Sitting in the middle of his off-white, padded cell he had come to call 'home' over the past 8 years, The Joker stared blankly at the door in front of him. To anyone watching him, it would seem he was calm, almost serene, just staring into space like most of other Arkham residents.

But on the inside, The Joker was screaming, laughing manically, tearing down mental walls with anger. He had never gotten over the betrayal Batman left behind. He promised himself that if he ever saw that flying rodent again he'd make him regret it. Severely. Even without his cowel, The Joker was certain he would know. He would just _know._

He was jerked out of his furious mental tyride by the obnoxiously loud clicking of his cell door opening. Snapping his eyes up at the heavy metal door, he saw one of the older doctors saunter in, closely examining his clipboard.

The Joker hated how they acted around him now. They were hardly afraid anymore, and treated him like a misbehaving chid. Even the newbies, gone were the days when they would cower in fear under his gaze, and try to complete their duties as quickly as possible before racing out of his cell. Now they acted as if they worked in an old folks home, chatting at him about nonsense, humming, and some even dared to _smile_ at him.

The doctor glanced up from his clipboard long enough to take in The Joker, makeup-less and confined in a straight jacket. Even after 8 years he wasn't mentally fit enough to leave a padded cell or even be taken out of that damnned jacket. They had made little progress concerning his mental state. He just seemed to have quitened down. He had hardly talked for 3 years now, except on some rare nights, his manic laughter could be heard echoing through the halls of Arkham.

Looking back to his clipboard the doctor said what he came to tell The Joker.

"The Board of Arkham Asylum will be visiting every cell block today, even this one, so be on your best behaviour and we may get funding for some new toys."

This had caught The Joker's attention now, if only slightly. The Board hardly ever visited, and when they had, they never came to his cell block. Probably deemed too 'dangerous' for them. There must be some major funding being discussed if they went out of their way to pay little ol' him a visit.

'Maybe I'll invite them in for tea and bickies.'

The Joker snorted with laughter when he thought this, imagining all those stuffy suits sitting on the floor of his cell, sipping from fine china and passing around biscuits, graciously declining with an 'Oh no no, I'm watching my figure'.

The doctor looked down at him and raised an eyebrow when he heard the sudden burst of laughter from the clown.

"Something funny?" He asked with disdain.

The Joker stopped laughing aburptly and just stared at him. Seeing this, the doctor rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

"They'll be here this afternoon." He said over his shoulder.

To this, The Joker responded with a low "Can't wait.", as he watched him leave.

Bruce

Bruce nervosly straightend his tie in the mirror for what must have been the dozenth time. He was restless and felt slightly sick at the thought of seeing The Joker again after so long.

"Master Wayne, I think you managed to get your tie perfectly straight the 8th time round." Came a thick English-accented voice.

Hearing this, Bruce turned to face Alfred, and sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I assume you are nervous for today's inspection, sir?"

"I tried to deny that I was feeling that, but I can't anymore. I have to face _him _ in just a few hours. What if he tries to escape, or hurts someone? Or worse... what if he realizes it's _me._" Bruce whispered, looking away from the old butlers face.

"Now now Master Wayne, I am sure everything will go off without a hitch. Remember, The Joker has been docile for years now, not one attack or threatening word uttered from him." Alfred reassured.

Bruce sighed and looked back into the mirror.

"You're right Alfred, I've been worrying over nothing." He forced a smile at his reflection and patted down his crisp, Armani suit. The butler frowned at the man's fiddling, but said nothing.

"I shall have the car ready for you outside in an hour, Master Wayne."

"Very well Alfred." Was all the billionaire replied with, still trifiling with his suit.

Alfred sighed at this, and turned to leave him to his thoughts.

As the sleek, black car pulled up outside Arkham Asylum, Bruce Wayne had butterflies in his stomach. He felt as if he was about to go on his first date, but in reality he was about to be face to face with his arch nemisis. Well, maybe face to huge, metal door looking in at The Joker's face, but it was all the same really.

Bruce wasn't prepared for this.

As he stepped out of the car, he noted that the skies had changed from the sunny, bright scape it had been when he left, and was now a dark, murky grey.

'Perfect, suits my apprehension.' He thought to himself.

He leant steadily on his cane as he started the small walk to Arkham's front door.

There, he was greeted by the other members of the Board, apparently he was slightly late and they had all been waiting for him. Bruce didn't care though, his mind was set on getting this over quickly.

The Board was led around the grimey halls of Arkham, checking each cell and its inhabitants. All too quickly they were walking, or in Bruce's case, slightly hobbling, down the corridoor to the maximum security cells.

Bruce hardly glanced into the cells of the other inmates, his eyes plastered on the cell at the very end of the corridoor. His eyes grazed over the large clear square of what must have been tempered glass, so even if the strong glass was broken, it couldn't be used to harm anyone.1

Suddenly, they were moving to the end of the corridoor, right to where Bruce had been eyeing.

"Now, this cell is home to one of Gotham's most infamous criminals. Behind this door is The Joker, real name unknown, to us and maybe even to him. We guess that he is around 30 to 35 years of age." The head doctor announced.

Bruce, wearily staying at the back of the group, wasn't entirely sure if it really was The Joker in there. Shouldn't the halls be echoing with crazed laughter? Or at least some joke orientated insults would be being thrown around.

"Mr Wayne, wont you come closer for a better look? He is quite docile at the moment." The doctor said as he put his hand on Bruce's shoulder, gently steering him closer to the door. He didn't stop until Bruce was almost pressed against the glass.

Bruce was rather annoyed by the doctor's forwardness, but that annoyance quickly fizzled out when he looked into the padded cell.

The Joker was staring at him. Sitting in the middle of his cell, no makeup, dirty blonde hair, just staring at him. No, not _at _ him, _into _him.

Bruce locked gazes with the homocidal maniac, unable to look away. The noisy chattering of the other board members died away as he zoned out, and it was just him and The Joker. The latter of the two started narrowing his brown eyes suspiously as he stared into Bruce's pale blue ones. The Joker seemed to be analyzing in his face. He then scrunched up his nose and narrowed his eyes furthur, focusing on Bruce's mouth and jaw.

'What the heck is he doing...?' Bruce thought to himself. Then it hit him. The Joker was trying to black out the top half of his face, so he could imagine the bottom half being... No. He can't. Bruce's eyes widened with shock and he speedily ducked out of view of the window.

He felt his heart start to race under the layers of expensive fabric. Then he heard a sound that made his blood run cold. The Joker's all too familiar cackling. His shrill, crazed laugh piercing straight through Bruce, as he felt his stomach drop.

_He knew. _

Holy shit balls. I actually intended to complete this last night when I started it, but I fell asleep :/

Tempered glass is extremley strong, but if it does break, it only breaks into small cubes and thefore not harmful. So you see why I thought it would be an ideal glass to use in this situation.

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope to get the next chapter up in the next couple of days. I apprecate any reviews as this is my first proper fanfic, and yeah. I kind of feel like I tend to speed through the story, and they end up too short, but, I guess thats just the way I write.

Also like I said, please point out any spelling errors as I have no spell check, but I have re-read and fixed any mistakes that I have noticed. Thanks!


	3. Never hurts to daydream

Hey guys I'm so sorry about the lack of updates. I've been really busy with my new course, but that ends in June so hopefully I'll be able to write lots more lovely smutty fanfic then.

Tonight has been quite a productive night for me, cranking out a new story and then this chapter. By the way, be sure to check out my new JokerxGAYoc story, When World Collide.

Be warned, there is some mildish smut in this chapter, please be kind as this is my first time writing smut haha.

Please review! All those lovely reviews last time really warmed my heart. Thanks guys and enjoy!

I do not own TDK or any of its characters.

* * *

Bruce had never hobbled out of a place so quickly. He didn't care that the other board members were calling after him, confused. He didn't care that he looked like he belonged inside the cells, not peering into them. He had to get out. He knew. He fucking knew. After all those years of smashing each other's faces in… and he only just realized?

Bruce didn't care about how long it took The Joker to figure it out. He had to get home. He had to… do… something! He couldn't sit and wait around for the clown to show up at his doorstep.

Then Bruce suddenly remembered Alfred.

Not only had he put himself in danger, he had put Alfred in danger too. This was unacceptable to him. He would never let anyone hurt the old man, he was literally that to Bruce, his old man. Alfred had raised him after his parents untimely deaths. He couldn't let anything happen to him.

He had to be Batman again.

Did he still know how? And what about his leg? He could just see it now, trying to scare off the criminals by throwing his cane at them. He might as well go the whole ten yards and tell them to get off his lawn whilst he was at it.

No. He didn't need Batman to be strong. It was just a suit. Albeit a protective exoskeleton, impenetrable to everything. Everything except damn dogs… But Bruce could be strong without it. He would stand with his head high and face The Joker.

He reached his penthouse in record time, mad dashing for the elevator. He just needed to sit and think… needed to work out a plan… He could almost hear The Joker's demonic cackle at the word 'plan'.

As the elevator dinged, he walked out into the spacious living area, and unceremoniously plopped himself down onto the leather couch. He closed his eyes and rubbed the space between them. He had to think of something…

* * *

On the outskirts of Gotham, stood Arkham Asylum, once plagued with shrill screams and loud moans, now bursting with maniacal laughter. The Joker had not stopped laughing. Oh what a treat, eight long years it had been and Bruce was a fool to think he would of forgotten his other half's image.

But really? _Bruce Wayne? BRUCE FUCKING WAYNE? _ The same playboy billionaire of Wayne Enterprises? Well he was certainly not lacking in the looks department. The Joker had ten billion thoughts weaving through his shattered mind, but he settled on one.

_Perfect. _

Absolutely perfect. Who better than pretty boy Bruce Wayne to be Gotham's Dark Knight? Oh, it fit so well The Joker wanted to kick himself for not realizing soon enough.

He realized another thing. Now his indulgent fantasies could be complete.

He couldn't help it; he started to let his imagination run wild…

_There was him and his Bat, engaged in a fierce battle on one of Gothams many rooftops. Batman would get the upper hand and suddenly they'd be crashing to the hard, gravelly floor. His perfect flying rodent would be on top of him, dazed by the sudden shift from upright. _

_The Joker would seize the opportunity and capture the Bat's lips, locking them into his own. Batman would be stunned and frozen at first, but with a bit of co-ercing nipping and licking he'd begin to kiss back._

_Things would heat up then, the two of them in a mad frenzy to get more of each other, touching places they had beaten before, it all feeling so new, so wonderful. Their bodies would meld together perfectly, holding true to the Joker's words of completion. _

_The clothes and armor would come off and all that would be left is the cowl. Slowly, it would be peeled off, to reveal the gorgeous Bruce Wayne. _

The Joker felt himself shudder and bite his lip harshly as he imagined this.

_The frenzied kissing would start again, rubbing their hips together desperate for friction._

_Then fingers would be in his mouth, and he'd suck and lick like no fucking tomorrow. _

God he wanted this so bad.

_Bruce, satisfied with the lubrication would move those deliciously wet fingers down, until The Joker would moan at the probing digits around his hole. Deftly, they would enter, slowly at first, then picking up the pace to mimic the kissing earlier. _

"Uhhyesfuckyes…giveittomeBrucefuckgiveittom e…" The Joker murmured under his breath, his eyes closed, back arched against the wall. If it wasn't for this damn strait-jacket…

_As soon as they were there they were gone. Disappointing at first, but quickly replaced with something he wanted more. Much, much more. _

_With a quick push of his hips Bruce would be enveloped in the Joker's velvety heat. The Joker's back would arch and he would cry out with pleasure. Bruce would moan deeply as he started to move his length._

_Then they'd be synchronizing with each other, The Joker pushing against Bruce and Bruce thrusting into The Joker. The air would be thick with the sounds of moans and the smell of heated sex._

_The Joker would feel the familiar warmth growing in his groin, precum already leaking out of his straining length. _

Even with the strait-jacket on the Joker would easily find release thanks to the daydream. He was almost there…

"Mmm… Bruce fuck me, fuck me…" He'd bite his lips harshly as he'd say this, his mind running rampant.

_Bruce would feel the Joker tightening around him as he came hard, the result milking Bruce for all he was worth. He'd spill hard and fast inside the Joker, as the Joker came harshly on his chest._

_Bruce would fall in a heap onto The Joker's chest, panting heavily. _

The Joker climaxed at this end result, bucking his hips and moaning as he came. He gradually slowed as he felt the warm sticky liquid run down his legs and be absorbed by his pants.

He sat there, leaning against the wall, panting.

At that moment he realized something.

'It's been 8 fucking years since I got laid.'

* * *

Ohohoho... that was fun.

I've been watching too much The Joker Blogs.


	4. Do I look like a man with a plan?

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, especially from 8DRainbow and Tavish. Rainbow gave me a great idea of incorporating Bane into my story and such, so I'll be working on that in the next few chapters.

So again, sorry about the wait for the update but yeah :/

Anyway I really hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review and like the story as these keep me going and inspired. Thanks!

Current Joker obsession: .cm

I do not own The Dark Knight or any of these characters.

* * *

Bruce had been slouched on the comfy leather sofa for coming up on two hours now. His mind was screaming at him to make a plan, keep Alfred safe, and keep his identity safe. But he couldn't think. He was numb all over. He kept replaying that moment over and over in his mind… The Joker had barely looked at him for ten seconds, how had he managed to realize?

He felt his mobile vibrate in his breast pocket for what must have been the dozenth time. He ignored it just like the rest, and soon it went silent. He sat there in the heavy silence for a few seconds before jumping with fright from the sound of his home telephone ringing.

His mind kick started into action, thoughts suddenly drowning him. What if it was the Joker? What if he had broken out of Arkham somehow and was now phoning Bruce? Bruce quickly put those stupid thoughts aside. It wasn't the Joker calling him, it was impossible, he would know straight away if The Joker had busted free.

He continued to battle with his thoughts for a few more moments before promptly picking up the phone and placing it to his ear. He was greeted with the sound of silence. He breathed heavily, his stomach dropping.

The phone was silent for a few more seconds and then a voice sounded from the other end.

"Bruce? Are you there?"

Bruce was relieved to hear the voice of one of the female board members.

"Uh… yeah I'm here." He replied, making his voice sound as normal as possible. He had to keep his cool otherwise she would suspect something seriously wrong.

"What happened to you back there? One minute you're perfectly fine and the next you're running off! What's going on Bruce?" she inquired.

Bruce quickly sobered up and put on his playboy billionaire façade.

"I'm very sorry about all of that commotion Mrs. Lee, can I call you Gloria? Well Gloria, I suddenly remembered I had… left… the iron on at home, you see, and I couldn't just stand there and worry about my parent's manor burning down… again…" Bruce really pulled out the big guns for this, he wasn't in the best of mental states but he didn't need her poking around in his business.

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few seconds. Finally, she spoke again.

"Doesn't your butler do all of your mundane chores for you?"

Bruce's breath caught in his throat. He hadn't expected this prying bitch to be this smart. He had to think quickly, fortunately, that was one of the gifts of his parentage.

"Oh Gloria, you didn't know? I had decided to get more… _involved_ within Wayne Manor, I do all my own laundry and cooking now..." he trailed off in hopes that she buy his ruse.

"Oh really? I couldn't imagine _Bruce Wayne _getting his manicured hands dirty." She chuckled after this "Well alright then Bruce, as long as you are alright, I'll be going now."

Bruce breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, thanks for the check-up, _Gloria." _He laid the charm on thick when saying her name. He heard her giggle slightly before he hung up.

He slouched back into his leather sofa again and soon his mind began to be filled with the same thoughts.

He started to formulate a plan; maybe he could visit The Joker again? That is if he hadn't broken out yet. But what would he say to the homicidal maniac? 'Hey Jokes, d'ya think you could not tell anyone that I'm Gotham's dark knight?' Bruce almost laughed at himself, imagining The Joker's face.

Maybe he could don his Batman suit one last time to scare The Joker into submission. No, that suit was out of his life now, and it would be far too conspicuous. And since when was The Joker even scared of him? He used to seem to almost _ask_ for Batman's attention.

No, he had to go as Bruce, there was no other option. He could bribe the doctors and security to let him get full access to The Joker. But from that point on Bruce had no idea of what he would say or do.

He pushed his body even further into the leathery softness, wishing that it would just swallow him whole.

* * *

"Brucey, Brucey, my little bat…" The Joker kept singing under his breath, face tilted down, eyes ever watching the once 'friendly' intern . It seems they all thought The Joker had 'woken up', just like a beast hibernating or something.

The Joker didn't care about that; he was just delighted that they were all terrified of him again. Oh the sweet sounds of a young intern's hitched breath, the small squeaks of horror every time he shifted even slightly.

"Brucey, Brucey, my little bat…" he continued to sing under his breath. The intern let out a little noise of fright, The Joker's eyes boring into his skin.

If it wasn't for the strait-jacket, The Joker would _get this party started_. Seeing Bruce was the kick start he needed after all these years, he felt the beloved adrenaline pumping through his veins at the very thought of wielding a knife again, the beautiful crimson blood that flew from the wounds that _he_ inflicted.

But the real kicker was imagining doing it to Bruce. Seeing his perfect tanned body stained red with his own blood.

But of course The Joker was under sedatives, and even _he _could not fathom a way of himself getting out of this situation. He knew he would though. Nothing would keep him from his Bat. He wouldn't let _them _keep him and the flying rodent apart again.

He just _knew_ that he would see Bruce again. He just didn't realize how soon.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys, sorry the chapter is so short, but I'm writing the 5th chapter now.

Don't forget to review! ^-^


	5. Kiss Me

Hey! So I know it's been ages...

I hope you enjoy this new chapter, the story is finally going somewhere. Sorry, no Bane and his muscles yet.

Or smut.

Next chapter is smut. Promise.

Enjoy!

* * *

Bruce's heart was doing triple the normal beats per minute as he limped down the grotty halls of Arkham Asylum. He was crazy, that was his prognosis. He had lost his mind overnight and now he was on his way, completely defenseless, to see The Joker.

The Doctors were quite surprised to see Bruce after his little episode the day before, but a generous 'donation' had been made and they were quite satisfied for the next few hours.

Bruce couldn't hear any maniacal laughing, so that seemed like a good thing to him. The thought then crossed his mind, what if The Joker _didn't _know? What if this was all in Bruce's head and he really _was_ going crazy?

Well he would find out, wouldn't he?

A dark, little part of him was relieved though. He no longer had to lose sleep over worrying if anyone knew his identity.

Deep in his thinking, Bruce had failed to notice that he was almost at The Joker's cell. He stopped at the end of the corridor, contemplating his actions. What was he even going to say to the madman?

'Oh hey, I'm Batman but I guess you already figured that one out.'

Bruce snorted. Sure, that would go down well. No, he had to be strong, be Batman, without the suit. He would somehow get The Joker to keep his scarred mouth shut, by any means necessary.

He continued the walk down to The Jokers cell, where he stood outside in silence for a few moments. He could hear rasped breaths and sounds of small movement coming from inside.

He inhaled sharply and keyed in the code to unlock the door. With a loud beeping noise the door slowly slid open, to reveal a very dimly lit, grotty room.

Bruce couldn't even see The Joker, but quickly stepped inside before the door slid shut again. It was almost pitch black in the hole, and it took a while for Bruce's eyes to adjust. But no sooner had they, he spotted a dark mass in the corner opposite him.

"Joker…" Bruce used his Batman voice to gain the other's attention, but it was more to solidify that the other was actually there.

A low chuckle emanated from the corner, sending a shiver down Bruce's spine. All too familiar thoughts of unpreparedness and weakness flooded his mind again.

"Batsy… Didn't realize you missed me so much… back again so soon?" He drew out the last syllable.

Bruce could feel the intense gaze of The Joker's eyes on him.

"Why don't you come a little closer… _Bruce?_" You could hear the smile in his voice as he talked, confirming Bruce's worst thoughts.

"How did you know?" Bruce asked bluntly, staying close to the door.

The Joker giggled slightly.

"Oh Brucey, did'ya really think it was that hard? No, no, no, I'd never forget those _lips._" The Joker lowered his voice into an uncomfortable husky tone.

The billionaire stiffened, but abruptly shook it off. He just took it the wrong way was all. The Joker didn't mean it like _that_.

The Joker shuffled about with discomfort in his strait-jacket. This caught Bruce's attention and reminded him of why he came.

"Tell me what you want." He said stoically.

The Joker cackled at this, he wasn't expecting _Batman_ to bribe him, maybe beat him to a pulp or drop him into Gotham Harbor but not _bribe_ him.

"_Well… _Now that you mention it…" The Joker drawled out. "This, uh…_jacket_ here… as fetching as it is, isn't all that comfortable, I guess that's the price you pay for, _high fashion_." He joked. "Do me a solid and get this thing off me, would'ya?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"If I take that off of you, you'll attack me and break out again. I'm not letting that happen."

"Well then I guess you'll just have to tell everyone who you really are, before I do i_t_." He clicked his tongue on the last syllable. "If you do let me out I promise not to hurt you. Or escape. I have a mu_ch_ better plan." He lowered his tone.

Bruce held his breath, fighting the side of him that was Batman, the side screaming at him to beat the freak to a pulp.

"As long as you promise." He said lowly.

Oh Batsy, when have I ever broken a promise to you?" The Joker laughed, slightly comical, slightly serious.

Bruce carefully moved over to the clown, measuring each step, measuring the danger.

He stopped just before him and knelt down. He pulled the clown away from the wall to get to the buckles on the back of the jacket, accidently pulling The Joker into some sort of a grotesque cuddle.

"Oh Batman, at least buy me dinner first." The Joker chuckled.

Bruce gritted his teeth and undid the last buckle before pushing the clown off of him.

He watched in the darkness as the man slid the heavy fabric off his thin frame. He had lost a lot of weight since he had been locked up here. Bruce made a mental note to check the Asylum's food plan later.

"Ahhh! So good to finally have use of my arms again!" The Joker stretched out his limbs, turning his wrists and bending his elbows. He noticed Bruce watching him intently. "Don't worry Brucey, I won't bite! At least not today, this, uh, pill cocktail they got me on is kind of a downer."

"I got you out of your damn strait-jacket; now promise me you will not tell." Bruce barked.

The Joker looked surprised. "Ya'think just because you did something I couldn't be bothered doing for a few years that we're even? No no no. I need a bit _more _ Brucey." He leaned into the wall again.

"What else do you want?" Bruce said, as more of a statement than a question.

"Oh, you know, just for you to come to my every beck and call." The Joker smiled.

Bruce narrowed his eyes again. "You want me to be some sort of… Butler to you?"

"You could say that."

"That's insane."

"Ya'know what else will be insane soon? The whole of Gotham when they find out you're Batman." The Joker concluded.

Bruce scowled through the darkness at the clown. After a brief silence he talked again.

"What else do you want me to do?"

The Joker smirked up at Bruce.

"Hmm, my first order will be…" he trailed off, making eye contact with Bruce.

"_Kiss me._"

* * *

Thank you for reading! I appreciate all reviews so send them my way! If you have an idea for the story, please tell me!

See you next chapter!


End file.
